godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Perseus
"But...perhaps this is a test. Are you watching me now, Sisters? Give me a sign! Am I, the great Perseus, to kill this fallen God to recieve an audience with you? Will that allow me to bring my love back from the grasp of Hades himself!? If not, at least I can bathe in the glory of bringing down the mighty Kratos, the slayer of gods...Although I hardly think a harpie's fool such as yourself deserves such praise." - Perseus Greek Mythology In Greek myth, Perseus was the famous hero who killed the Gorgon, Medusa. He was commonly said to have accomplished this feat with a variety of magical items lent to him by the gods, including a helmet of invisibility, the winged sandals of Hermes, a magical sword, a special pouch to store Medusa's head in, and a reflective shield that allowed him to find the Gorgon without actually looking at her and turning to stone. In God of War II In God of War II, Perseus appears to be on his own quest to seek the Sisters of Fate, to bring his love, Andromeda (as hinted in the bonus DVD), back from the dead. He and Kratos encountered each other in a chamber above the Hall of Atropos. Perseus blamed him for his ignorance, which led him to believe that this encounter was a test to prove his worth for an audience with the Sisters. If not, then killing Kratos would give him much glory and fame. In the attempt to kill Kratos, Perseus puts the helmet of invisibility on which made him invisible, but forgetting that by following the ripples left in the water, Kratos could easily locate him and block his attacks. After wounding him, Kratos broke the helmet which made him visible and after a small fight, he broke his sword, leaving him with his sling and the blinding power of his shield. Perseus was left with no choice but to block Kratos' attacks, since shooting projectiles at him and blinding the Spartan did not avail him. This made Perseus retreat to the far wall, and after a final struggle with his brother, which left him weakened, Kratos slammed his head into the wall, drowned him, slammed his head into the wall again, stabbed him on the chest and swung him through the wall, impaling him on a hook on the other side of the wall. Kratos acquired Perseus' shield, which allowed him to continue on his path to meet the Sisters of Fate. Powers and Abilities Being a demigod, Perseus possesses supernatural strength and agility. He also uses a large variety of items given to him by various Gods. In the first part of the battle, he uses Hades' Helm to turn invisible. While Kratos can't see him, he then throws projectiles at Kratos with his sling. After Kratos destroys the helmet, Perseus still has his sword and shield. He then uses his shield to reflect the light of the sun, which can then blind Kratos momentarily. Trivia *In God of War II, the voice of the character Perseus is that of Harry Hamlin, the same actor who portrayed Perseus in the 1981 film ''Clash of the Titans''. *Perseus appearance was modeled after Harry Hamlin's portrayal of the character in the 1981 film, but due to copyright restrictions his appearance was changed. *When Perseus is impaled on the hook, he is facing the door Kratos entered through, but on the ground floor, he is facing the direction Kratos has to go. Related Pages *Demigod *Shield of Perseus Gallery 192888-8 perseus super.jpg 932295 20070305 790screen001.jpg Perseus.jpg Perseus vs. kratos.jpg god_of_war_2_110.jpg godwar2_b07_107.jpg 6a00d83505e2d853ef00e54f263c2d8834-500wi.jpg shield of perseus.jpg|Perseuss Video thumb|left|300px|Kratos vs. Perseus Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Bosses Category:God of War II Category:Enemies